The War
by An00bis
Summary: A war a brewed between to cartoons, the Care Bears and the ponies of My Little Pony


The War

The sun dawned over the hills of Canterlot, bringing warmth to the ponies and I in the frontline. They sat there patiently for the sun to rise, to see what they may have to face. The leader of the platoon, Sgt. Winter Night, was on the tip of her hooves looking out above the trenches. Over the hills came marching hundreds, nearly thousands of the care bears, waving their flag an implanting it in the soil of Equestria as if they thought they won without a fight, but Winter would not let that happen, "not until they wear my horseshoes" as she would say before every battle. Then Sgt. Winter came down and began instructing, "O.K. everypony! There are at least eight hundred of carin' bastards out there and the General Sparkle wants 'em all dead by lunch! Now, MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" And with those last three words we charged out against the Care Bears, our guns blazing.

We drove them to the no pony zone, the remnants of the town of Canterlot, where they began to back off. As we drove them through the town I couldn't help but notice the town in all it's destruction and think back to when it was a beautiful place, where ponies of all kinds would come to forget their pains, but now I could only remember pain. I remembered how great it was to live hear before the Care Bears came. All they wanted was to see our land, and us, die. They killed so many of us ponies. We drove them to the edge of Canterlot, ripping and slashing at their furry bodies.

"Keep moving! Not a single one left!" shouted Winter, blasting round after round at the care bears. With a last lone shot, they began to retreat and a glimmer of hope flashed through my heart as the rest of the ponies, though just to be shattered when we heard the siren go off.

"Run, everypony! Dammit RUN!" hollered Winter as a cloud of Poison Y came barreling over the hill. Everypony stampeded back, but the wind was too strong. Pony after pony took great gulps of that noxious gas, their insides boiling out to the dead grass. Only a third of us made it back to the trenches in time to put our masks on. I gazed over the trenches, seeing only a cloud of yellow fumes. Winters left to the bunker to talk with General Twilight Sparkle. I followed her to the door and listened through to hopefully know the next move.

"Get the General on NOW!" she bellowed at somepony over the phone, "What in all of Canterlot where you thinking!"… "They had Poison Y on them!"… "Don't you fucking tell me you didn't know!"… "We just loss two-thirds of our ponies!"… "Don't tell me to not fucking fret!"… "A plan! What plan!"… "Every day we are losing this battle! Now tell me what this plan is or we might just wave the white flag ourselves."… "You're going to what!"… "What the fuck is a rainbow nuke!"… "Well, how much longer 'till it's ready?"… "We can't even leave the trenches, how the hell are we supposed to push them back to-! General? General are you still there?! Dammit!" She smashed the phone against the holder and began walking out to the trenches.

As the gas cleared, she sighed a small bit of relief. "Okay everypony, listen here!" she yelled out, "General Sparkle wants us to push the care bears back to the Applejack Orchard! Now move! Move! Move!" With that order we climbed over the trenches and began our assault on the care bears. After ours of blood shed we moved them to the dead orchard where a whooshing sound came overhead. Three pegasus came blaring overhead, including Rainbow Dash.

"What the hell are they doing?" Asked Winter softly to herself. They began a sharp turn upward until they could not be seen. Then there was a loud bang unlike anything we've ever heard. The three pegusus plummeted toward the ground at blaring speed and about 200 feet above the air, they vanished, then less than a second after there was mushroom-shaped cloud with thrilling colors wiping out ever trace of things living.

"It's done," said Winter in a whisper, and then yelling, "It's done! We won! We won!" Everypony hollered with ecstasy and raised their weapons up high. It was truly over.

The End.


End file.
